Forum:Pikmin Stuff
Comment on the new skin here. ---- Found some stuff: new image (from spanish site) http://www.jxp.ca/media/fondsdecran/44/pikmin2a800.jpg Pikmin 2 soundtrack WOOT http://forums.ffshrine.org/showpost.php?s=a1d52573d1a390a1925f7c9799567749&p=967634&postcount=35 Its not illegal if you own the game. Right? IAMAHIPO ocolor 21:04, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Saw the latter on GameFAQs recently. Not really sure about the law... LOL, Olimar break dancing! From a old nintendo game. go to 3:50 on video. It was a game nintendo never released. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbaNZ7IwrxY IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:13, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :That's a cancelled game called Stage Debut. Minimariolover10 23:22, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, go to the wikipedia article for Pikmin to get the japanese name. Type it into google and translate the japanese wikipedia page. Its so funny XD. Also, they have a lot of information. Look at this picture XD: http://www.flickr.com/photos/amocarski/1520870216/ IAMAHIPO_ocolor 01:11, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Seems the Japanese called Titan Dweevil 'DAIOUDEMEMADARA'... Page is here (translated) for those who want to see. ---- Hey guys, lets have a contest to design a new web icon. The blue Pikmin is a bit... creepy, no offense. It has to be 16 pixels wide, and 16 pixels high. removed rough 16x16 grid. :Er, I don't get why you made a grid; we all know what 16x16 means. I sort of get what you mean by 'creepy'...and a better one would be good. Make sure to save it as BMP or PNG, though, before converting to ICO. I did 16x16 grid so you can copy + paste into word, and plan it easily with the fill button. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 19:34, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay, but I don't use Word. Anyway, wouldn't it be easier just to resize the area thing in Paint to 16x16, then zoom to 800% and use the pencil? ::Admitted, I could have gotten a better one. But what should it be? Red, Yellow and Purple Pikmin don't fit due to their facial features. White would look "creepy" aswell. Louie wasn't accepted, so would be Olimar. What else is there? A "P'''"? A sprout?-- :::I actually liked the Louie icon, but I guess I could see why some people thought it looked like an old lady. Anyway, think there's enough space to do a small Onion, maybe without the stilts? Maybe even just a flower, white or pink. ::::Yeah, I'd think a flower for the icon, or maybe a leaf. It'd also be nice if we could customise the Monobook skin (I assume that's what you all use as it's the default). Green would be Pikmin-y. Maybe even a curved sidebar like at my site? Here's mine: Image:Pikipedia Icon2.png IAMAHIPO_ocolor 00:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Image:Pikflower Icon.PNG Best I could come up with. I'm not really used to pixel art. Also, Green, more power to you if you'd like to change the theme. :I would still prefer a leaf, though. Not sure. And ocolor, try to crop the image before uploading. There's far too much whitespace. ::Image:Pikleaf Icon.PNG Alright, how's this? Admittedly the edges are a little rough, but...well, it can always be edited again. I still like the flower though. :x Woa now... Why didn't I hear about this? I'll have something ready soon. Here: Image:Pikmin Icon 3.png IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:19, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :There, no more edges in Ocolors' pic. Hmm, my favorite so far is the leaf... Maybe '''IS can top it?-- What do you mean "no more edges"? :Edges = white borders. So far, I like the leaf one the best; I think it'd be a good replacement if there are no others to come. I just made one I worked really hard on: (I love this one) Image:Pikmin Icon 4.png IAMAHIPO_ocolor 00:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't mean to sound rude, but why don't you just start with a 16x16 canvas? Macs, and apple work, is a bitch :( I have to count pixels :(. Anyway, what do you think? :Macs are awesome. Apple Works may not be, but I have Photoshop and ti iz teh pwnzrz. :P BTW, I'll add my entries as soon as possible. So far, I've made a few Leaves and an onion. :Cute. I do like the texture. Very...textury. I want to touch it... InfectedShroom- They can't run most games, almost no freeware. Slow. Bad video card. Bad ram. Only good apps is safari and itunes. Photoshop you can get on PC, for free from freeware. No hypercam. Images open in some wierd thing that sucks. Imovie TERRIBLE, can't uploud to youtube, and it mysteriously quits. No stuffit. All files save as unusable types. They do look sexy though. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 01:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Hm... I guess most of that's true enough. Oh well. IS For image editing programs, ocolor, you could try PAINT.NET (I believe that's the program's, not a site's, name) or the GIMP to see if they work on your Mac. There are free replacements for pretty much anything you can think of. So, have we decided on an icon? IAMAHIPO_ocolor 04:29, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :I think we're still waiting on 'Shroom. ::If there are no more to come soon, we should vote on what we have here. Just put your sig for your vote like I have. Of course, we can add others if they are still to come, and you can vote for a couple if you can't decide, I think. Or split your vote? ::#Image:Pikipedia Icon2.png ::#Image:Pikflower Icon.PNG ::#Image:Pikleaf Icon.PNG ::#* ::#* ::#* ::#Image:Pikmin Icon 3.png ::#Image:Pikmin Icon 4.png ::#* ::Oh, and I think we could do with a new logo too (currently and ). I may try that; didn't make a logo as I fail at pixel-art. :::Agreed. What do you plan on making? I had the sudden thought of displaying the Pikmin Planet for the Monobook. I know it seems a little adventurous, but not too far-fetched. We should also exploit the fact somehow that the Quartz book picture is wide. The group of Pikmin we have now is in the right direction. Maybe we could have lots of pixel-art Pikmin line up? Well, just me talking.-- ::::Alright, I have all of mine on a single sheet. Would you like me to split it or is it alright as one sheet? :::::It'd probably be easier leaving it as one until there's a verdict. ::::Um, go ahead and decide without me. I won't enter. Mine aren't that great. :::You're still free to vote on which you think we should use. ::Okay, if no-one else wants to vote, are we decided on the leaf? ::And, Prezintenden, I was a bit bored so I quickly put together a few images to make what I thought you might be thinking about with the planet. No idea if it's what you meant. Image here. I wasn't sure about the transparency of the Pikmin, or whether it should even have them, but the Wiki is about them, after all... I added the glow on the planet and the redness at the sides. Also, if you have any suggestions as to improving it, I can easily make any changes. I do have a large version if it's too small to see. 19:33, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Alright, I voted. And about the planet... It looks pretty good, If I have a say in it. The text looks a little cheesy, though. Maybe go here and look for another? I dunno, just a suggestion. ::Oh, sorry, I somehow missed your comments. What I thought of was the Pikmin Planet with a white background and a Pikmin head (slighlty transparent) on it. Something like in one of the cutscenes. Of course, that was just a brief thought. Well, I have to agree with the font, but it came out great; maybe it could be a bit bigger, though. ...I just liked the idea of letting the picture "flow" into the Monobook skin (I'm trying to use a German word that doesn't exist in English, but you get the point). However, if we customize the Monobook and/or Monaco skin, that wouldn't really be relevant. Also, could we use promo pictures for the wide one? And insert the leaf?-- ::I added the leaf literally just now. You'll have to bypass your cache to see it. As for the font, yeah, I think it's wrong as it's not curced like everything else in the picture, and the white just doesn't work. And the size is just what I saved it as; I've still got the project file that's about 750px wide. 16:43, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::The link now points to an updated image (changed the font, hopefully for the better). It's also large. 17:13, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, the font looks much better. :D InfectedShroom ::::Would we actually consider this as the non-wide logo? It's not odd or too cluttered or anything? 19:42, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm... Do you want the answer from the Photoshop part of me? Because there are a couple things that need changes, if you would like to hear them. If not, it's still a gerat logo. :D ::Oh; misread that. I thought you wanted to use it as the wide logo. We should use it, yes. The changes that IS would note are probably minor. If they should be worth, we can always change it. I'll switch the two, now.-- :I... Am such an idiot. I actually now changed it to the wide one without resizing! I'll clean this immediatly.-- Okay... I'll put it in the right place, then... 16:09, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Alright, the changes I was talking about don't show up on the logo when it's this small. :D Looks good! I have some Pikmin Cards on my userpage. Minimariolover10 18:03, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Skin Does anyone have any ideas on what might make the skin more Pikmin-like? Right now, I have a background, a green, curved, hopefully leaf-like sidebar and really cool ToCs. If you want to test it, just User:Greenpickle/monobook.css to your monobook.css. I'm still doubting that it looks very Pikmin-y, though. If you see anything on any other wiki that you think would be nice to implement here, bring it up here. 14:32, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :It's blue and flooded with rectangles. What did I do wrong?-- ::You spelled your name wrong...lol. But I don't know why changing that one would affect yours. Anyway, it should be fixed now. 17:54, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::I find the background a bit... I can't explain. I would prefer if it were only one big bud, leaf, or flower, which would cover the entire screen. That way, you'd just be able to see fragments at the empty spaces. We could use high-res pictures for the size. Of course, that would probably mess up when you have long pages and you scroll down; but in that case, I would leave it by one image. Questionable, I know, and a dim explanation. Maybe you can get something out of it?-- ::Hey, sudden idea. Could we freeze the background in place if we made that?-- :Freeze? I get what you mean; that background was just something I put together in a minute, and I'm not sure of the licensing. See if you can find any nice, large Pikmin images we could use. 11:11, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, so that the background doesn't move when you scroll. I don't think there is a Pikmin flower that big. Would a real-photo flower be okay? If not, we'd have to draw one, and it's supposed to have a lot of texture, since that's all you're supposed to see.-- Okay, my first finds this morning. I've got A Frangipani, contains orange and is more oval, though A Petunia, angled view Yet another Petunia Yes, and we have a second Frangipani aswell. It's more round, but it has that stupid twist like the first. And my favorite, a Begonia. This one gets very close to the Pikmin flower form. There may be a lot of stuff in the middle, but I could Photoshop that so it looks more like that of the above. Technically, I could Photoshop them all, but I got the progam 4 days ago, so you might be better at doing that yourself if you can.-- :Nuts, error 404 and 403. These are all from webshots, you can search for them, I guess. I'll work on the ones that might be possible. You can tell me where or if I should upload them.-- ::Real flowers would seem weird, I think. We should have something more Pikmin-ish. Maybe we could just have the concept art for Olimar and Louie; they're quite large. Faded out a bit, of course. I don't know if you can make images static on a wiki - I'll see if I can find out how to. By the way, what I've used are from those Pikmin sprites by that Mattdog person. 20:50, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::The whole thing in general? I was going to (or rather: I did. I tried saving it in higher quality, but it turned into a Type-1 file, which I cannot open) cut away all the other stuff so you only had the flower. If not, I'll look for some larger concept art; Olimar and Louie will always be availible anyway.-- ::::Yeah, I kind of thought flowers wouldn't really help the kiddy image Pikmin/Nintendo as a whole seems to have already... And they're not that Pikmin-related; it should be something that would make you think of Pikmin without seeing anything else on the Wiki. 18:04, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Point taken. Also, I just remembered (took a while) that Halopedia's old skin was frozen in place. If you don't find anything, then I'll chase after the admins with this question. They recently installed a complex new skin, I wonder how they'll react.-- ::Can't seem to find it in the history of any of their skins, or anywhere else. If you can, it'd be good. 15:39, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Er, forget that, I realised it's just adding the word fixed. At least, should, haven't tested it. 16:31, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I've made the skin a lot better now; just waiting on a an answer to a question I've asked someone to fix one thing. Also, I happened to load it in IE6, and it looks completely different, and quite bad compared to what I'm seeing in Firefox. Same in IE7, which I tested after noticing that. 19:45, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Oookaaay... I always use IE7, but now I loaded Pikipedia with Firefox. And now I actually see a curved sidebar. Also, I have the fixed background on both browsers.-- ::Problem is, then, with a fair number of visitors probably using IE, does that make the skin look odd? Then again, most decent sites are probably made to look disgusting by IE, so they won't notice... I could never go back, now that I have Mouse Guestures, Tab History, Session Manager, Adblock, Linkification, Answers to make everything so much better. 17:11, 27 March 2008 (UTC)